


Правда

by Shurshunka



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Санджи не трахается лицом к лицу</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правда

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-15 для команды ЗоСана  
> Бета Smthng Diabolical

  
Санджи не трахается лицом к лицу. Никогда.

Санджи падает лицом в подушку и раздвигает ноги, или ложится грудью на разделочный стол, или становится в коленно-локтевую — со спины Зоро изучил его тело до мельчайшей мышцы, до каждой родинки. Зоро знает, как Санджи сводит лопатки, прогибаясь и насаживаясь на член, как липнут к его шее светлые пряди, как белеет на порозовевшей коже старый шрам. Зоро предугадывает наступление оргазма секунд за пять до того, как Санджи кончает — по дрожащим бедрам и судорожно сжавшимся ягодицам.

Зоро слушает дыхание Санджи — сбившийся ритм подсказывает: «хорошо», или «быстрее», или «притормози ненадолго». Словами Санджи никогда не скажет. Затыкается на время секса, будто ему кляп в рот засунули.

Это бесит. Как будто Зоро трахает какую-то юную застенчивую целочку, боящуюся открыть рот или посмотреть в глаза. Но Санджи ведь нихрена, ни черта лысого не боится, так почему?

Как-то Зоро попытался перевернуть его на спину. Получил кулаком в челюсть, а следом — обещание:

— Или как я хочу, или никак.

«Никак» Зоро не хочет. Ему нравится трахать Санджи. Нравится быстро, парой движений растягивать и тут же входить, ощущая, как Санджи расслабляется, впуская член, и тут же сжимается, словно ему мало, словно хочет чувствовать больше. Нравится двигаться размеренно, быстро и сильно, с каждым толчком все глубже проваливаясь в темное, жаркое удовольствие, и видеть, как Санджи тянется дрочить себе. Зоро прет от того, что они кончают вместе, и от того, что на белой коже Санджи остаются метки от поцелуев. Его пьянит вкус пота Санджи, солоновато-терпкий, как будто изрядно приправленный пряностями.

Но он, черт возьми, хочет видеть глаза Санджи, когда тот кончает.

Хоть раз.

— Сделай мне подарок, — говорит он. Раз в году — можно.

— Выбери что-нибудь другое, — с непривычной, неправильной беспомощностью просит Санджи. — Что угодно.

Зоро теряется — Санджи не должен быть таким, в конце концов, если ему что-то в предложении Зоро не понравилось, всегда можно дать в морду. А так — будто собаку пнул или ребенка ударил.

— Ничего не нужно, — бурчит Зоро. Пожимает плечами, заметив, как сникает Санджи: — Если тебе так стыдно оставлять накама без подарка, купи хорошего саке, и ладно.

Вечером Санджи меняется дежурством с Усоппом. Если это намек, думает Зоро, взбираясь наверх, если чертов кок высказал таким глупым образом какое-нибудь кретинское «не хочу тебя видеть», то тупому маримо простительно не понимать намеков. У Зоро дурацкое ощущение ошибки, идиотского недоразумения, вот только черт его знает, кто кого не понял — он Санджи или Санджи его.

В почти чернильной тьме вспыхивает огонек — Санджи курит, прислонившись к мачте. Он совсем не удивляется приходу Зоро. Будто ждал. Говорит:

— Знаешь, трахаться — это, может, еще не все.

Зоро не слишком понимает, что он имеет в виду. Зато точно знает другое — тупой поварешка вбил себе в башку какую-то ерунду и теперь мается фигней. Из-за единственной просьбы Зоро, как будто им мало всего остального — того, что есть и что еще будет.

— Забей, — предлагает Зоро. — С тебя саке, и кончай загоняться.

Из-за туч выползает луна, предательски яркая — Санджи усмехается, наверняка разглядев в лице Зоро кое-что, чего тот предпочел бы не показывать. Спрашивает:

— Хочешь сейчас?

Тушит сигарету, подходит к Зоро, рывком развязывает пояс халата.

— Только молча, маримо.

— Как хочешь, — почему-то сипло отвечает Зоро.

Они раздевают друг друга торопливо и жадно, вроде бы как всегда, но в лице Санджи что-то странное, слишком решительное для обычного «трахнемся». То ли фигня все-таки одолела тупого поварешку, то ли луна путает, бросая зыбкие тени, а может, Зоро себя накрутил и видит лишнее. Ему это лишнее нахрен не сдалось, он «тупое маримо», он просто целует Санджи и отпускает все идти своим чередом.

Санджи бросает на пол халат, прикрывая гладкие доски, и ложится. Раздвигает ноги. Смотрит. У Зоро быстро и гулко колотится сердце, заходится, словно в первый раз, как у мальчишки. Он опускается на колени, ведет пальцами по лицу Санджи, очерчивая щеки, рот, твердую линию челюсти и мягкую, едва заметную бородку…

— Будешь тормозить, въебу, — обещает Санджи. Вкладывает в руку Зоро пузырек с маслом и подтягивает колени к груди — это выглядит безмолвным приказом: «вставь уже».

Все не так, словно и вправду впервые. Другой угол, другой вид. Да что там, Зоро просто не может смотреть куда-то еще, только Санджи в лицо. Растягивает привычно быстро, вставляет, толкается — Санджи прикусывает губу, часто и мелко дышит, слегка приоткрыв рот. Зоро тянется поцеловать, почти ожидая удара в челюсть. Член входит полностью, и Санджи ерзает, одновременно пытаясь и насадиться еще и на поцелуй ответить. Он жаркий, заведенный, ему нравится, охрененно нравится целоваться с членом в заднице, Зоро видит — и не понимает, почему они раньше так не делали.

Он пробует двигаться, не разрывая поцелуя, но тут же срывается — в привычное, размашистое и глубокое, без нежности, без мыслей. Как в бою — на инстинктах. Бессознательно отслеживая дыхание Санджи, резкие движения руки на члене, напряжение мышц, читая выражение лица — широко раскрытые глаза, безмолвный крик наслаждения, жадность и восторг, и что-то еще, неловкое, в самой глубине глаз, в подрагивании губ, в не сказанном вслух слове — Санджи всегда кончает молча, но теперь Зоро может видеть.

Ошеломляюще — и вовсе не из-за того, что оргазм сегодня ярче обычного. Мгновение истины, мать его.

Зоро не знает, что сказать. Хорошо, что Санджи и не ждет никаких слов, и можно просто лежать, навалившись, облапив, прижав к себе, не выпуская. Слушать тишину — дыхание Санджи, плеск волн о борта Санни, шорох ветра в снастях и в листве мандариновых деревьев. Прохладный ночной ветер лижет потную спину, звезды по-южному яркие — следующий их остров будет, похоже, летним. Зоро счастлив — слишком, до одури, до глупой щенячьей нежности.

Больше он не сможет ревновать, когда эро-кок начнет изливаться сердечками перед очередной красоткой. Он видел разницу. Видел правду.

Санджи ерзает, и Зоро нехотя разжимает руки, откатывается на бок. Щелкает зажигалка, разбивая неловкую тишину, Санджи затягивается глубже обычного. Нервничает.

Как-то нехорошо получилось, думает Зоро, не поровну, нечестно. Степень выразительности собственной физиономии он знает прекрасно.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — может быть, Зоро поднимает каждое слово, как штангу на максимальном весе, рывком, усилием воли, но Санджи этого не увидит. Да и какая разница, если каждое слово — правда.

— Знаю, — Санджи затягивается снова и выпускает дым. Улыбается. — Я знаю, Зоро.  



End file.
